RobRae Week 2015
by Angel Of Azarath
Summary: A collection of small stories for RobRae week
1. Date Night

"You didn't do this. Tell me you didn't." Raven rubbed her temples as she glared at a sheepish boy wonder. He smiled at her and gestured to the limo that was parked outside of the tower. He opened the door for her and bowed slightly which made her frown grow. She slowly climbed into the vehicle and smiled slightly at the old man who was sat at the wheel. Robin climbed in after her.

"Thank you Alfred." The old man nodded and started the engine. The car pulled away from the tower and made its way into the city. The pair exchanged a few glances but the trip was mostly in silence. The drive continued for a few more minutes before it pulled up in front a posh looking restaurant.

"Here we are master Grayson. Enjoy your evening." Robin smiled gratefully at the old man as he helped Raven to climb out of the limo without fault. The pair walked into the restaurant.

"Reservation for Grayson?" The young man stood waiting for customers looked at his reservation list, smiled and gestured for the pair to follow him. He led them through the main part of the restaurant and into a more secluded area with only a few other guests present. The man left two menus on the table and told the couple that he would return in a few minutes to take their orders.

"He seemed...nice." Awkwardness settled over the couple as they studied their menus. One of the them would look at the other before casting their eyes back down in order to avoid eye contact.

"You guys ready to order?" They looked at each other before nodding and telling him what they wanted. The man brought them a jug of water and left to serve a family in the largr area. The awkwardness resumed until Raven picked up the jug, poured two glasses and slammed it back down.

"I can't do this." Robin was confused but tried not to show it.

"Do what?"

"This." She gestured to the building. "I know we both agreed that we should try a date but I'm not doing this if its just going to be silent. We have an entire language to make a conversation from and we both opt to sit in silence like we've never met before!" She sighed before pushing her seat away from the table. "I'm going for a walk. I'll see you back at the tower." She turned and was about to walk away when Robin grabbed her wrist. She turned to see that he had stood up and was right next to her.

"Don't go. Please. I'm sorry, I'm just nervous. We've been together for a while, I know, but I don't know how to do this." He frowned but let go of her arm. Raven took a deep breath and turned back to her seat.

"Let's just eat and then we go somewhere that we're both comfortable with." He nodded and sat. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.


	2. High School AU

Richard Grayson didn't like attention. It seemed strange that someone with his life would be so opposed to fame. He hated the press and the huge crowds that appeared wherever he went. Bruce knew this and sent him to a private school for the children of the rich and famous. It was secluded and you needed to have a security check before you could even enter the grounds if your visiting request was accepted. Even if Richard hated the snobbish teenagers who went to his school it was a lot better than going to a public school where his wealth would be something to desire. In his third year at the school he had a small group of friends that he stayed with but he didn't really get involved with anyone else.

"I want you to be friends with this girl Richard." Richard stared at his guardian. New students weren't uncommon at the school but they were usually only there for a short period of time so there wasn't really any point talking to them. The newest arrival was a 15 year old girl called Rachel Roth. She wasn't just rich though, she was a princess. According to the Mr Wilson, the headmaster of the school, she was the very first member of royalty to ever be a pupil at the school. Every teacher was excited for her arrival because none of them had ever seen her before. Richard had expected her to be a typical princess: blonde, pretentious, fairly ditzy and extremely rude. When he first set eyes on her though he was very mistaken. First was the fact she had purple hair. Many people in his school had dyed hair but hers was all one shade, it almost looked natural. Second was her general appearance. She wasn't almost naked like many of the other female pupils, no she was completely covered in a hoodie with black skinny jeans. Third, she didn't seem to be very powering and bossy; many pupils when they first arrived started bossing some of the staff around but she wasn't.

"Why? It's not like she's gonna be here long-term...is it?" Bruce sighed.

"There's a civil war going on in her country. Until it's resolved it's safer for her to stay here so yes, it will be long-term."

"Oh." Bruce rubbed his temples.

"Look Richard, she needs a friend at this point in her life. How would you feel if you was in her position?" And that was why Richard Grayson began to take more of an interest in the residential princess.

"I don't get why you're so interested in her Rob. She seems pretty boring if you ask me." Richards friend Garfield, also know as Gar, said. He was the first of his friends to comment but they all knew that was because he had asked her out and she had shot him down.

"Bruce wants me to. It's the least I can do for him."

He got his first chance to talk to her a few days after his talk with Bruce. It seemed that the residential princess was as smart as she was different. According to the gossiping teachers, she had aced all of her entrance exams and was now in the top classes.

"The little lady's pretty smart." Vic commented. Him and Richard were in the same English Lit class. Vic and her had been partnered several times, much to the annoyance of Richard.

"You should invite her to eat lunch with us." Vic nodded and smiled over Richards shoulder.

"Hey dark girl. Wanna grab some lunch with us?" He pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry but I'm going to the library. Maybe tomorrow." She smiled sadly before walking in the direction of the library. The two boys watched her go.

"Does she eat?"

"I think so." Richard only hummed as a response.

**Later...**

Rachel was sat at the back of the library, her eyes skimming over the words of the book she was currently reading. She was so engrossed in her book she didn't notice the shadow looming over her until a sandwich was dropped in front of her. Looking up she saw Bruce Wayne's adopted son smiling down at her. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"What's the occasion?"

"You didn't want lunch in the canteen so I brought the canteen to you." She smiled at him and laughed quietly as he pulled an apple and a bottle of water and he placed them on the table in front of her. She quietly opened the sandwich pack and passed him one and began eating the other one.

This became for arrangement for the rest of the year with only a few exceptions. Bruce was very happy to see that he had gotten close to her and all of his friends were quick to accept her into their group. It only took a few months before the pair began dating.

"How far do you think your relationship will go?" Bruce smiled at his son and how much happier he seemed.

"Honestly? I don't know. I want it to go far but I haven't really looked that far ahead. I want her to be comfortable so I'm not pushing her to do anything she doesn't want to. As long as she's happy then I'm fine."

"She's changed you. You look happier."

"That's because I am."


	3. Birthday

"Happy birthday!" Robin smiled at his friends who all had large smiles plastered on their faces. Cyborg put a party hat on one of the spikes of his hair and pulled a party popper over his head, laughing as he did so. Beast Boy had all of the presents in his arms and was trying to push past Starfire and give them to Robin. Starfire currently had Robin in a bone crushing hug, wishing him a happy something or other in Tamaranian. Even Raven had a smile on her face, stood behind the others.

"Thanks guys." Robin shook his head, making the hat fall to the ground and some of the paper confetti land on his shoulders. "What'd you get me?" Beast Boy finally shoved Starfire out of the way and put the three presents in front of Robin. He took the first one and read the label. "Thanks Cy, you didn't have describe yourself on the label though." Robin smirked at the shocked look on Cyborgs face.

"I'll get you back for that you hair gel smelling midget. Now open your present before I do it for you." Robin opened the box and was pleasantly surprised to see that it wasn't a bottle of hair gel as he had expected. No, it was a new part for his motorcycle that would make it faster.

"Thanks Cy." Placing the new part on the floor next to the couch, he took the second present. From the look on Starfire's face, this was her gift. He unwrapped the ribbon that was tied around it and lifted the lid from the box. Looking inside he say a new pair of nunchucks that he distinctly remember talking about a few months ago. Lifting them out of the box, he found that they were lighter than he thought they would be, but they would still cause a fair deal of harm to anyone he fought against. Stupa ding up, Robin pulled Starfire into a hug. "Starfire, I don't know what to say. How did you remember that I wanted these? I haven't talked about these for months." She only smiled and tapped the side of her nose, a gesture she had picked up from Beast Boy.

"Okay dude, you have to open my present now. You'll love it much more than a few pieces of metal!" Beast Boy practically jumped on Robin, forcing his present in his face. Grabbing the box before Beast Boy hit him with it, Robin looked at the hastily wrapped paper that the box was in. Unwrapping it, Robin saw a copy of Mega Monkeys 7 which had been released about a week ago.

"Thanks Beast Boy but you know that I don't use the game station that often so why don't you go and try it out, you know see if it works?" Beast Boy let out a squeal of excitement and raced over to the tv to turn it on. Cyborg and Starfire both followed until there was only Raven left.

"Happy birthday Robin." She leant forward and kissed him softly on his cheek.

"What did you get me?"

"Over eager are we? Come to my room after and you'll find out." She then walked off towards the door, winking at Robin before she left his view.

* * *

Robin knocked on Ravens door. He had waited 4 hours and he wanted his present. He lifted his hand to knock again but her door opened. She called for him to enter but didn't actually greet him. Walking in he saw that her room was slightly messy, with paper everywhere.

"Rae?" He moved towards the bathroom and opened the door. "You okay?" She was stood with her hand under the tap and a string of curses fell out of her mouth when she saw him stood there.

"Hey Robin. Give me a minute to clean up?" She turned off the tap, dried her hands and walked into her room, muttering her incantation. The papers were all lifted from the ground and placed on a bookshelf in one neat pile. She then picks up a black book from her bed. "Sorry it's not wrapped." She handed it to him and watched his face as he flicked through.

Every page had photos of him and the team on it. Right back from their first meeting to just recently. There was also a few pictures of them on dates and in civilians. He looked up at her to see that she had a worried expression on her face.

"Do you like it?"

"Rae, I love it." He pulled into his chest and placed his chin on her head. "Why would I not?"

"You missed a page." She pulled away from him and opened it to the very first page, which he had originally flicked past. His eyes dimmed as he saw the only picture he had with his parents on it. The picture had a few tears on it and the edges were frayed but she had smoothed it out and managed to place it in the album so that it wouldn't get damaged.

"Rae." He stared at her breathless.

"I'm sorry for taking it but you didn't have anywhere to put it and pinning it on your wall would have made it worse." She looked even more nervous now. "Are you mad?" He looked at her shocked for a minute.

"Of course I'm not. I love you so much." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Happy birthday Boy Blunder."


	4. Evil AU

Everybody in Jump City would say, if you asked them, that the Teen Tyrants were a ruthless band of monsters. They had been known to kill enemies and allies alike, the had destroyed the city more times than what was countable and recently they had become the dictators of the city. What none of them know however, is that they act just like a family around each other and most of them are in a relationship of some sorts. The leader of the Tyrants, Raven a.k.a the gem of Scath, had been dating her second-in-command, Robin, for about a year and Tempest and Arsenal had been on and off for a few months. They act like any old couple when they are together but just like normal couples though, things do go wrong.

"Richard John Grayson, if you don't get back here right now I will personally send you to the ninety ring of her for all eternity!" Robin quickly ran into the living room of the Tyrants HQ and ran into the kitchen, ignoring the strange looks that he was getting from his other team mates. Just as he had entered the kitchen, his girlfriend stormed into the living room, her powers tearing several objects in half, including the tv and the game station. Backfire quickly pointed to the kitchen, knowing that anything the half-demon said would not be pleasant for any of them to hear. She stormed off towards the kitchen and used her powers to block the door, trapping her boyfriend in the enclosed space so he would suffer her wrath.

"Hey Rae. How are you sunshine?" Her anger only seemed to increase at his attempt to keep the conversation casual and at the use of her nicknames.

"Grayson, I will kill you, then I will bring you back and then I will kill you all over again." Her eyes flashed red and more electrical equipment began to break.

"Babe calm down." He took a step towards her, noticing that Tempest was gesturing for him to take it easy. He could faintly hear Blackfire telling Arsenal to calm down, probably because his precious game station was now nothing more than a pile of dust.

"Why should I after what you've done?"

"You made Roy go into shock and if you don't calm down soon then our base is gonna be trashed and I don't think any of us want to go through the process of finding a new one again after what happened last time." She blinked several times before her eyes changed back to their usual violet hue and her powers returned to her. He looked like he was a bout to speak before Ravens mobile phone rang.

"Hello?" She paused. "What?" She glanced at Robin. "Are you sure?" The voice from the phone became louder before she cancelled the call mid-sentence.

"Who was that?" Blackfire placed a hand on Ravens shoulder.

"The head guard of sector 12. Apparently some rebels decided to wire up a bank which has brought down about half a block. Apparently the Brotherhood of Justice are on their way." A smirk appeared on her face. "You guys wanna have some fun with them?"

"Definitely. They need to learn to chill for a bit."

"Let's go but first," Robin moved closer to Raven and pulled her into a kiss. He pulled away and smiled at her. "After this, I'll replace all the stuff from your room." She sighed but smiled back at him. The other three awed at the couple before Robin gestured for them to leave. Raven went to leave but Robins arms wrapping themselves around her made her freeze.

"Where do you think you're going?" His hands began to trace invisible patterns on her abdomen as he started to kiss her neck.

"Robin we have to go." She made a weak attempt to get away from him.

"We can be selfish this one time. For now I want you all to myself."


	5. Touch

The strangest thing thing Robin discover when he began to date Raven was that she loved physical contact. Nothing rude, but she seemed to love cuddling up with him or holding his hand. Robin had theorised about it but couldn't find any reason why she was like this and she hated anything to do with physical contact before they started dating unless they were on her terms, like when she hugged him after her fathers demise. They were curled up on the couch watching a movie one day when he decided to ask her.

"Rae?" She lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" She looked nervous. She moved away from him completely now and looked him in the eyes.

"Sure."

"Why do you have such a big thing over physical contact?" She seemed shocked for a minute and looked down.

"When I was younger, my father used to send me visions of a happy family where everything was okay and I didn't have any powers so I could feel. I guess it was kind of like propaganda, you know 'join my side and you can have all of this'. I fell for it the first time but the only thing that faulted the visions was that you couldn't touch any of the people. They would move out of the way before I got close enough to touch them and make some excuse like I needed to wash my hands or something." She paused.

"So you touch us to make sure we're alive?"

"No. I touch you to make sure that this isn't just some sick version of torture that Trigon came up with as revenge for defeating him." He pulled her back into his embrace.

"This is real Rae. You and me, the team and this world. Everything's real and it's not going anywhere fast." She smiled at him. Everything went quiet.

"We're home love birds!" Cyborgs booming voice rang through the tower. Raven winced slightly and Robin laughed.

"He likes to make an entrance doesn't he?"

"Sure. If you don't mind being partially deafened in the process." The other members of the team walked in and Starfire awed to see her favourite couple all curled up on the couch watching a movie.

"Are we interrupting something?" Starfire grinned. She got a mixed response of a yes and a no, the yes from Robin and the no from Raven. "Do not worry friends, we shall depart soon so you may continue your cuddling session." Raven shook her head.

"It's not a cuddling session Star."

"Don't lie Rae." Robin tapped her on the nose before kissing her forehead. "We don't lie in this tower." Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed before stopping at Ravens glare.

"We'll be going now." Was all Cyborg said before dragging Starfire and Beast Boy out of the room. "Don't have too much fun when we're gone. I will check the cctv if I need to." He winked at them before leaving. The couple laughed.

"We should do as he says." Robin grinned before pressing his lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss but pulled back.

"I thought he said to not have too much fun?"

"Who lives by rules?"


	6. Role Reversal

"You're too serious for your own good, you know that right?" Robin watched his leader carry on typing the criminal report that she started 4 hours ago. He didn't really understand why she had to file the reports but according to her it was a neccessity.

"I need to get it finished. I'll go to bed when I'm done."

"It's 3am. Finish it in the morning." He moved to the kitchen and filled up the kettle enough for two drinks. Grabbing a herbal tea bag, he also grabbed the instant coffee mix. He glanced at her again to see her not even look to see where he was going. Sighing, he waited until he had made the drinks before he tries again.

"You're gonna be tired later on. Get some rest."

"No. I'll lose where I'm up to. How would you feel if I told you to stop reading?"

"I would have stopped by now so that arguement is invalid." He could practically feel the exhaustion that his leader felt and he knew that it wasn't just the insomnia this time. "You didn't sleep last night either." Ravens fingers paused for a minute before typing even faster than before.

"I know." He sighed. "Get some sleep Rae. I'll help you finish it tomorrow." He leant forward to watch the typing on the screen then looked at the word and page count. "What villain is worthy enough to get 17 pages dedicated to them?"

"I might have a new lead on Slade so I need to update his." That was the point when Robin understood why she was doing this.

"You're updating the part when he was Trigon's messenger. Did you have another nightmare about that?" Robin wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she finally stopped typing.

"We almost lost you because I didn't file something. I'm not going to risk losing you again."

"You won't. I promise. Come to bed." He didn't think that she would and was very surprised that she saved the document and shut down the computer. She stood up and walked with him to her room. "Do you want me to stay?" She looked like she was about to say no but her head nodded so they walked in.

Robin grabbed the shirt and sweat pants that he had left in her room and changed into them while she went into the bathroom to get ready. She came out and they both lied next to each other on her bed. Robin began tracing invisible patterns on her arms. "You won't lose me. You know that right?"

"I know. I can't help but worry though. This whole arrangement could all collapse if one of us left." Robin hummed but said nothing. The pair stayed in silence until Robin realised that Raven had falled asleep. Smiling, he pulled the sheet over them and wrapped one of his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body as he too fell asleep.


	7. Winter

**I'm really sad about this being the last day of RobRae Week for this year but I'm gonna try and post more one shots on this account.**

* * *

"Dude wake up! We have a snow day!" Beast Boy hit the door several times before running off to Cyborgs room to wake him up and tell him the good news. Robin groaned at the rude awakening and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It had been rather cold last night but none of the Titans had expected a flurry of snow to greet them the next morning. He got up and grabbed a pair of jogging pants from the floor, taking them into the bathroom with him so he could get changed. Ten minutes later he walked out, fully dressed but with his hair down. He grabbed a hoodie and walked out of his room, heading to the living room. When he got there, there was only one other Titan awake.

"Morning Boy Blunder." He nodded in her direction and made his way into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

"Morning. Did Beast Boy wake you up?"

"Surprisingly not. I was already awake when he learnt that it had showed last night." Robin chuckled and made his way to the couch to sit with her.

"You sound unamused. Is the beautiful Miss Roth not excited by the prospect of a snow day?" She mocked hurt.

"Why Robin, of course I'm excited but the idea of being frozen whilst Beast Boy attempts to hit me with balls of ice instead of snow and manages to pull it off as a joke because that's what people are expected to do at this time of year." Robin was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Dudes are we going out for a snow day?" Beast Boy burst through the door and jumped between the two birds. Robin glared at him as coffee was spilt all over him.

"Thanks BB. If you really want to get a day off, you don't try and burn half of my leg off in the process." A sheepish smile appeared on the changelings face as he turned to Raven.

"What about you Rae? You ready for the ultimate snowball fight? If you beg me I might just let you be in my team this year." Raven lifted an eyebrow at him but said nothing.

"Actually Beast Boy, me and Raven already had plans to go out today and I'm going to assume that our plans are still on?" Robin smiled at Raven who nodded uncertainly when Beast Boy looked at her to determine if Robin was telling the truth.

"Oh. Well then you're missing out on the funniest event of the year. Don't cry too much when we're having a good time and you're being all moody and distant." Beast Boy winked at the couple before jumping off the couch and running out the room.

"We have plans do we now? And what would these plans be good sir?"

"We," He kissed her on her forehead. "Are going into the city, going to our usual cafe and possibly going into the park on the way back."

"Are you going like that? Or are you going to change before we go?" She smiled at him.

"You just want to get into my pants Rae." He laughed as she pulled away from him and hit his arm. She stood up and began walking towards the door and turned, smirking as he jumped over the couch to chase after her.

"Are you sure I want to get into your pants and it's not the other way round?" This time it was her laughing. He beamed at her response. He moved closer to her, pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love your laugh. You don't laugh enough." She smiled at him.

"Come on Boy Blunder. Let's go and get ready."


End file.
